Más Allá del Tiempo
by Andrea Price
Summary: Único capítulo. El amor es para siempre cuando es creado desde el cielo... una historia de amor entre Harry y Ginny...


_"Por que somos uno..._

_un solo ser perdido en la inmensidad del tiempo_

_una sola alma que ha sido dividida en dos cuerpos_

_un solo recuerdo que nos llena de vida..._

_Porque sin ti me falta todo..._

_No respiro... no duermo..._

_Porque el destino nos unió nuevamente_

_En esta vida... en este corazón..."_

_                                                                               Andrea Price_

_Quiero dedicar el siguiente fic con todo mi cariño a Leandro ^.^_

Más Allá del Tiempo...

La lluvia del otoño caía en el siempre nostálgico Londres.   En el aire podían sentirse los fríos vientos del norte que anunciaban la llegada pronta del invierno.   Los árboles de Hyde Park estaban vestidos con los colores dorados de las hojas que estaban a punto de caer en cuanto llegase por completo el viento frío del norte. 

En un modesto departamento, una chica miraba a través de la ventana el paisaje de Londres.   La lluvia y el color de los árboles le hacían estremecer el cuerpo.  La sensación de la nostalgia y los recuerdos siempre llegan inesperadamente.   La chica dejó su lectura ya interrumpida desde momentos antes en que la lluvia había arreciado su caer y se fue directamente a su closet.   Desde el rincón más profundo del closet sacó un baúl enorme con el escudo de un león.   Con la varita de madera realizó un pequeño conjuro y el baúl se abrió por completo dejando al descubierto no solo sus recuerdos y sentimientos, sino también el dolor más profundo que había experimentado en su vida.

A primera vista revisó los artículos que se encontraban en  la parte superior del baúl.   Una capa negra, varios libros de diferentes clases, botellas de algunas sustancias extrañas y un álbum de fotos.   Con cuidado de no desordenar nada más dentro del baúl, la chica sacó el álbum.   Abrirlo fue una decisión que le costó mucho trabajo tomar.   Era un sin fin de recuerdos lo que ese pequeño libro contenía que tenía miedo de reabrir la herida que creía ya cicatrizada hacía mucho tiempo atrás...

Sentada en el suelo a un lado de la cama, con el álbum en las manos, Ginny Weasley se decidió y abrió lentamente el libro.    Solo una foto contenía todo el álbum, solo una foto que junto con el vacío del álbum enmarcaba uno de los penares más profundos de su corazón.    Ginny tomó la foto con ambas manos y susurró.

- Harry...

Automáticamente su mente regresó al pasado, a aquel pasado doloroso y que pretendía olvidar sin lograrlo, debido a que aquellos tiempos de su estancia en Hogwarts no solo habían significado el tiempo más maravilloso de toda su existencia, sino también, aquel terrible pesar de su joven corazón.

Era una mañana de invierno.   La mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban empacando sus cosas para poder ir de vacaciones a sus casas a pasar las festividades con su familia.   Los corredores de Hogwarts mostraban el cálido ambiente navideño que año con año, Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela se empeñaba en contagiar a sus alumnos.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny estaba terminando de leer uno de los libros que les habían dejado estudiar para la asignatura de Estudios Muggles.   A diferencia de sus compañeras de quinto, Ginny ese año se quedaba con Ron en Hogwarts debido a una visita de sus padres a Alemania, lugar en donde actualmente residía Percy y su esposa Penélope.  Así que resignada a que esa navidad no estaría con sus padres, Ginny seguía enfrascada en su lectura hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

- Ginny.. ¿tienes algo de tiempo?.

- Claro Herm... ¿pasa algo malo?

- No... bueno... si... ¿podemos hablar en otro lado?

- Vamos a dar una vuelta – sonrió la pelirroja

Ginny y Hermione salieron de la sala común con dirección a los terrenos de Hogwarts.   Cerca del lago y lejos de donde los demás estudiantes pudieran verlas, las dos chicas se sentaron en una banca cercana a disfrutar de la vista.   Pasaron unos minutos mientras alguna de las dos se decidía a dar inicio a la plática.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Ginny

Hermione tomó un respiro y luego miró al rostro a su mejor amiga en todo el mundo mágico.

- Bueno... es Ron – dijo Hermione sonrojándose como siempre lo hacía al pronunciar al nombre de Ron – no sé que hacer con él, sus celos me están volviendo loca.

- Lo que yo no entiendo Hermione es como le permites que te cele si ustedes dos no son más que amigos ¿no?

- Si!! – exclamó rápidamente Hermione – Nosotros solo...

La mirada inquisitiva de Ginny le impidió a Hermione continuar con el engaño y derramando un par de lágrimas gruesas la verdad salió a flote.

- De acuerdo – empezó Hermione – no somos amigos solamente, somos.. bueno, pareja...

- Novios...

- Si exacto...

- ¿Y?

- Pues Ron que no confía en mi... yo no le he dado motivos para que piense que... bueno, el tonto de tu hermano cree que lo engaño con Harry...

- ¡¡¡¡¿Harry?!!!!!

- Si, el mismo Harry Potter que tú yo conocemos...

- Pero ¿por qué?

- Lo que sucede es que estos últimos días he estado ayudando a Potter con una chica que lo trae loco... piensa decirle que...

Hermione se detuvo.  Sin quererlo había estado a unos segundos de revelar el secreto que su amigo le había confiado.   Luego miró el rostro de Ginny.   Seguía intacto.   A pesar de que Ginny seguía perdidamente enamorada de Harry, desde hacía muchos años ya que  se había mortalmente resignado a que el joven Potter jamás la miraría de distinta manera que no fuera la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo y amiga suya también.   Y a pesar de que el comentario de Hermione la había lastimado, ya no daba muestras físicas de ello.   Ginny había tomado la decisión de no mostrar sentimiento alguno cuando se tratara de Harry Potter y lo había logrado a la perfección.

- Lo siento Ginny, creo que no debí decir que...

- No te preocupes Hermione, no me afecta – sonrió tristemente Ginny.- Y sobre tu problema con Ron, no tendrás más remedio que decirle la verdad de lo que pasa entre Harry y tú, aunque primero tendrás que pedir la opinión de Harry.

- Creo que tienes razón Ginny... si me permites ahora mismo...

- Ve Herm, por mi no te detengas.

- Gracias Ginny.

Hermione se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección del colegio.   La menor de los Weasley se quedó contemplando el majestuoso paisaje invernal que le brindaba el Lago.

Desde la ventana de la habitación de los chicos  de sexto de Gryffindor, un par de ojos verdes esmeralda contemplaban el paisaje también y a la pelirroja que se había quedado solo con sus pensamientos.

Con un extraño valor que le surgió en el momento de verla sola, sentada contemplando el lago, Harry salió de la habitación de los chicos y de la torre de Gryffindor con dirección al Lago.  Probablemente era el momento que había estado esperando.  En los pasillos se topó con Hermione que le explicó de manera rápida lo que Ginny le había dicho sobre contarle a Ron la verdad.   Harry lo medito un poco (no mucho porque no sabía si la chica iba a estar mucho tiempo observando el paisaje), pero después tomó la decisión aprobar que Hermione le dijera a Ron lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo.   De todas formas, él, Harry, ya había decidido que ese día sería el definitivo.

Harry retomó su camino y su rápido andar para llegar hasta donde Ginny se encontraba aún observando el lago.   Una vez que la tuvo a la vista, Harry sintió como el cuerpo se le llenaba de electricidad por completo, una descarga de adrenalina empezó a correr por su ser, y esa sensación le era del todo agradable.

Con extrema cautela caminó aún dudando de lo que iba a hacer en esos momentos.   Llegó hasta unos cuantos pasos de Ginny que seguía absorta en lo hermoso del lugar.  Verla en ese momento, tan callada, tan concentrada en guardar en su memoria el paisaje esplendoroso que le brindaba la naturaleza, Harry sintió como el amor que sentía por ella se hacía cada vez más grande.   El chico tomó un respiro.   Después de tomar una segunda carga de valor, se acercó por fin a una distancia en la que la pelirroja pudiera escucharlo.

- Es hermoso verdad...

Ginny miró a su derecha.   Parado ahí, como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran invocado estaba Harry, tan sereno, tan dueño de si, observando el paisaje que ella admiraba unos momentos antes, pensando en lo hermoso sería tenerlo a su lado, tan solo para contemplar  la majestuosidad de la naturaleza.

- Si... es realmente bello – respondió Ginny invitando a Harry a sentarse en la banca, acción que Harry realizó sin siquiera dudarlo un momento.

- En ocasiones, cuando tengo la oportunidad de ver algo como esto es cuando me pregunto Por qué Voldemort desea terminar con tanta belleza.

- No todos aceptan el mundo tal y como es Harry ni mucho menos se detienen a pensar un poco en las bondades que la naturaleza nos ha regalado.

- Cierto.   Eres muy inteligente Ginny...

- Solo digo lo que pienso... – dijo Ginny sonrojándose un poco por el comentario de Harry

- No, en verdad, siempre he pensado que eres muy inteligente.

Fue cuando Harry vio libre la mano izquierda de Ginny.   Lentamente, la mano de Harry se acercó hasta donde estaba la de Ginny y la tomó fuertemente, expresando seguridad en lo que estaba haciendo.   Ginny aunque se sorprendió en sobremanera al principio por la acción de Harry, le respondió tomándole la mano también y luego lo miró, con la mirada más tierna y dulce que pudiera salir de sus ojos.   Cuando hicieron contacto sus miradas, cuando ambos se vieron uno al otro, se dio el toque mágico que, sin quererlo, ambos estaban esperando.

A través de los ojos del otro, los chicos pudieron ver una imagen que databa de miles de años atrás en el tiempo.

*   *   *

_En el centro ceremonial de Stonehenge, un acto religioso se estaba llevando a cabo.  Era de noche, extrañamente sin luna y sin estrellas.   Varios sacerdotes vestidos de blanco se encontraban alrededor de las llamas de la hoguera atónitos ante la situación que acababa de presentarse.   En el suelo, entre los brazos de un hombre, una chica yacía gravemente herida por una daga infectada con veneno mortal._

- _¡Danaé!... ¡Danaé por favor, no me hagas esto!... – Zarthek, el chico estaba junto a ella tratando de que recobrara la conciencia – no te vayas... no te puedes ir ahora que todos saben la verdad..._

- _Za... Zarthek... mi misión ha sido cumplida... ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí – dijo Danaé en casi un susurro_

- _NO!! Tenemos que guiar a nuestro pueblo ¿recuerdas?..._

- _Yo dije que tú tienes que guiar a nuestro pueblo... yo te ayudaré desde donde me encuentre... además, en algún tiempo y espacio, en alguna parte del universo, tu y yo volveremos a estar juntos, como ahora, como es el destino..._

_Danaé cerró los ojos y no los abrió más.   Zarthek empezó a derramar lágrimas provenientes de un sincero y terrible dolor..._

*   *   *

La visión terminó.   Ginny y Harry continuaban tomados de la mano sin saber a ciencia cierta si lo que habían observado momentos antes había sido producto de su imaginación o de alguno otro extraño suceso.   La mirada incrédula de Harry hacía suponer a Ginny  que él también había tenido la misma visión que ella y temía que en cualquier momento pudiera romper el contacto que  tenían con las manos entrelazadas, sin embargo, no fue así.   La visión, pensó Harry, había sido por algo... y solo podía significar una cosa.   Así que contrario a lo que la menor del clan Weasley suponía, Harry no rompió el contacto con ella, por el contrario la atrajo hacia si y la envolvió en un tierno y caluroso abrazo.  Ginny se sentía protegida, se sentía  aliviada de un dolor padecido hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás.   Y la emoción que embargaba ya su corazón fue más fuerte cuando Harry susurró a su oído unas cuantas palabras.

- No permitiré que pase de nuevo... esta ocasión las cosas serán diferentes... te amo Ginny y siempre estarás junto a mi... es nuestro destino.

Lo que aconteció durante las semanas y meses siguientes, al principio, fue una verdadera sorpresa para todos los estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts.   No podían creer que Harry y Ginny estuvieran juntos... y más que eso, el verlos juntos caminar por los pasillos del colegios tomados de la mano, les hacía a los alumnos experimentar una sensación de paz hasta ahora desconocida por ellos.   La imagen de ambos juntos era similar a la de los dioses griegos... era perfecto, incluso Malfoy había desistido desde el principio en molestarlos debido a la perfecta armonía que se percibía cuando ellos estaban cerca.

Para Ginny y Harry, la idea de que prácticamente fueran casi idolatrados en el colegio no les era desconocida.    Desde aquel día en el lago, ellos habían sido partícipes del enorme contacto espiritual que ambos poseían.   Era más que amor terrenal... lo que ellos sentían uno por el otro no provenía de esta vida... 

Sin embargo, a pesar de que ansiaban con todas las fuerzas de su corazón poder conocer  sus vidas pasadas, las únicas personas que conocían sobre la visión de la que habían sido partícipes eran Hermione y Ron.

Ellos tampoco sabían con precisión qué era lo que significaba tan extraño acontecimiento sucedido entre ellos.     No obstante, habían hecho un pacto de silencio los cuatro chicos.   Nadie más que ellos conocería de lo sucedido... nadie más podía conocerlo y nadie más debía conocerlo.   Pese a ello, ese pacto no significaba que dejarían el tema por la paz.   Durante las tardes y había ocasiones que en el tiempo libre, los cuatro magos acudían a la nutrida biblioteca del colegio para buscar la información necesaria para dar respuesta alas incógnitas que cada uno de ellos se había formulado por la visión.

Una de tantas noches que se habían quedado trabajando en la investigación hasta tarde, Hermione y Ron, vencidos por el cansancio, fueron a dormir cada uno a sus habitaciones.   Por su parte, Harry y Ginny se quedaron un poco más investigando en el lote de libros que habían sacado de la biblioteca ese día.   

Aún así, todo era inútil.   Los rasgos que presentaba el grupo que había estado reunido en Stonehenge el día de la muerte de la chica no aparecía en ninguno de los libros de magia antigua y clanes famosos de magos.   Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Siguiendo a sus instintos, Harry y Ginny volvieron a tomarse de la mano tal y como lo habían hecho el día de la visión.   Nada.   A pesar de que el intento fue fallido las manos de los jóvenes no dejaban de estar juntas.   La unión de las manos significaba para ellos que habían estado juntos en otras vidas... y eso les era más que suficiente por el momento, aunque no pudieran encontrar el sentido de la visión.

- Es noche Harry, tenemos que ir a descansar – dio Ginny mirando a Harry a los ojos y sonriéndole como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

- Lo se Gin.   Debes estar cansada... vamos a dormir.

Los chicos se despidieron con un tierno beso en la separación de las escaleras, que los llevaba a los dormitorios de cada uno.   Al llegar a su habitación, Ginny se puso la pijama y se dispuso a descansar.   Intento fallido de nuevo.   Las terribles pesadillas con Voldemort en ellas y en las que la vida de Harry era amenazada por el Señor Oscuro la atormentaban sin permitirle descansar.   

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Harry, Hermione y Ron se dieron cuenta que la menor del clan Weasley no había pasado la mejor de las noches.   Este asunto le preocupó muchísimo a Harry quien también había tenido pesadillas con Voldemort.   ¿Sería posible que la unión de sus almas les hiciera soñar con los mismos temores también?.

Los chicos se fueron a sus clases.   En la clase de Estudios Muggles, la profesora llevó un aparato llamado Cinematógrafo en el que proyectaron algunas escenas de algo que los muggles denominaban "películas".

- Esto – empezó la profesora con la explicación – es una película muggle sobre el mar.    Como verán a pesar de que los muggles intentan a toda costa acabar con los recursos naturales de nuestro planeta, existen algunos que aún son conscientes e hacen trabajos como este para mostrar a los demás muggles que el mundo está rodeado de bellezas que jamás podrán recuperarse si se pierden por completo...

La imagen que mostraba el proyector era la de una familia de delfines que nadaban tranquilamente por las aguas del atlántico.   Ginny miraba a un par en específico, un par de delfines que parecían nadar al mismo ritmo, con el compás de las olas como si fueran un solo ser... e inmediatamente a la cabeza de la pelirroja llegó la imagen de Harry.   Ellos eran parecidos a los delfines, que simulaban bailar con el ritmo de una melodía celestial. Y la magia se di{o de nuevo.   En ese momento como si la imagen de los delfines lo hubiera invocado una nueva parte de su pasado estaba llegando hasta la mente de Ginny.

*    *    *

_Era una noche lluviosa, la joven sacerdotisa Xio-Cuautli del templo de la luna recibió una nota de Quiahuitl, el caballero águila. La nota la  hizo suspender todas sus actividades en el templo y asistir a la cita que le pedía el joven caballero águila.    _

_Ya entrada la noche y con la lluvia al máximo, Xio-Cuautli salió del templo cubierta por la túnica y llegó hasta el sitio de reunión, el bosque de Chapultepec.   Ahí, soportando las inclemencias del tiempo como el gran guerrero que era, Quiahuitl la estaba esperando.   El joven guerrero no pudo evitar sentir como el rubor se le subía al rostro al ver la imagen de Xio-Cuautli.   Hacía ya casi 30 lunas que no la veía y tan solo con ver su imagen en bajo la lluvia fue como si una visión celestial se le hubiera aparecido._

- _¿Es verdad lo que dice tu nota? – preguntó Xio-Cuautli alterada, pero feliz de poder ver a su guerrero_

- _Mucho me temo que si, mi señora – respondió Quiahuitl – lo que dice la nota es verdad..._

- _¿Pero que... por qué tienes que irte?..._

- _Las guerras floridas son responsabilidad de los caballeros águila y tigre... tenemos que defender el orgullo de nuestra ciudad Tenochtitlan ante los tlaxcaltecas que desean someternos..._

- _Entiendo.. así como mi deber es orar en el templo de mi Diosa, el tuyo es ir a la guerra florida... pero... ¿regresarás, cierto?_

- _¿Mi señora está preocupada por mi bienestar?..._

- _Bien sabes que mi corazón y mi alma todos los días elevan una oración por ti... – y Xio-Cuautli agachó el rostro para tratando que Quiahutil no notara el rubor en sus mejillas y la declaración que ella estaba haciendo con la mirada_

_Quiahuilt vio la reacción de Xio-Cuautli y su corazón no pudo ser más dichoso en ese momento.   La acción de la joven era señal de que el más puro y verdadero amor había sido engendrado por su corazón._

- _Mi señora – dijo Quiahuitl levantando el rostro de Xio-Cuautli – si sigues elevando oraciones por mi bienestar ten la seguridad que regresaré victorioso de la guerra... y ahora tengo un motivo más fuerte por el cual tengo que volver... tú mi señora... tú, mi amada Xio-Cuautli, la dueña de toda mi alma y mi corazón._

- _Esperaré ansiosa tu regreso Quiahuitl y ten por seguro que mi corazón y mis bendiciones te acompañarán a donde quiera que vayas._

_El guerrero águila tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Xio-Cuautli.   La sacerdotisa bajó la mirada en señal de respeto.   Quiahuitl besó ambas manos de la mujer que amaba y la joven la sonrió.   La lluvia seguía cayendo sin piedad en el bosque de Chapultepec, pero siendo la aliada perfecta del pacto de amor que en el bosque sagrado se efectuaba en esos momentos._

*    *    *

La visión de Ginny fue interrumpida por el ruido de explosiones.   Los alumnos que se encontraban en ese momento en clases, salieron del salón corriendo hacia sus salas comunes.   La pelirroja estaba inmóvil.   Su corazón tenía una gran presión en el pecho.   Ella sabía quien causaba las explosiones.  Lord Voldemort venía por Harry.

La menor del clan de los Weasley salió en busca de Harry.   La confusión dentro de Hogwarts era un enorme impedimento para que Ginny lograra su cometido.   Los alumnos de las cuatro casas corrían de un lado al otro del colegio buscando refugio mientras los mortífagos sin piedad alguna atacaban a todos los estudiantes que encontraran en su camino.

Los profesores fueron los primeros en caer.   Y los alumnos de séptimo los siguientes.  De pronto, una voz cavernosa proveniente de las peores pesadillas de los magos resonó por todo el lugar.

- ¡¡A Potter lo quiero yo!! 

Ginny se quedó paralizada de nuevo.  Lord Voldemort confirmaba su presentimiento.  El sueño que había tenido la noche anterior estaba por cumplirse.   Con todas las fuerzas de su espíritu, la chica corrió hasta el lugar en donde sabía que Harry iba a estar esperando a Voldemort: La torre de astronomía.   Todo esta pasando igual que en su sueño.

Al llegar a las escaleras que la llevaban hasta la torre, Ginny pudo escuchar la voz de Voldemort advirtiendo que había encontrado a Harry.   No tenia mucho tiempo.   Ginny corrió hacia arriba de las escaleras y al llegar hasta su destino, la imagen que encontró fue terrible.   Lord Voldemort tenía a Harry en el suelo, bajo los efectos de la Maldición Cruciatus.

- ¡¡Déjalo en paz Voldemort!!

El señor oscuro miró hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el grito.   Una chica de unos 16 años con el cabello de fuego le apuntaba con la varita.   

- ¡¡ te he dicho que a Harry no!! – gritó de nuevo la pelirroja.

Voldemort la observó.   Era Idéntica a Lily antes de morir.  La misma mirada, el mismo cabello... el señor oscuro pensó que estaba viendo la imagen misma de Lily Evans

- _¡¡Expelliarmo!!_

La varita de Ginny salió volando por los aires.  La chica miró a Voldemort un tanto a terrada por unos segundos pero inmediatamente después se recuperó de la sorpresa y la mirada siguió siendo dura, dispuesta a defender a Harry asumiendo todas las consecuencias.  Voldemort la miró y sonrió.   La maldad estaba totalmente reflejada en su rostro.

- Eres igual a Lily... – dijo Voldemort – y tú también morirás por la misma estúpida causa..._¡¡Avada _...

- _¡¡Crucio!!_

El rayo de luz dio de lleno en el pecho de Lord Voldemort.   Harry lo miraba con desprecio y odio.   Aún tenía la varita en la mano apuntando al señor oscuro.

- ¡¡No voy a permitir que lastimes a Ginny!!

En los ojos de Harry había una extraña luz.   Voldemort se recuperó de la maldición Cruciatus y miró a Harry satisfecho del ataque que acababa de recibir.   Era como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

- Lo siento Potter, morirás...

Las varitas de los dos magos se elevaron al mismo tiempo y lanzaron un hechizo.   Dos chorros de luz verde salieron de ambas varitas.    Ginny miró horrorizada la escena y reprimió un grito enorme... grito que se quedaría guardado en su corazón obligándola a cerrarlo por siempre...

La lluvia seguía cayendo en Londres y acompañaba el triste penar de Ginny.   Gruesas gotas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras seguía viendo la imagen de Harry en la fotografía

- Qué rápido se va el tiempo amor – dijo Ginny a la fotografía que le sonreía -  pronto van a cumplirse 4 años desde que nos libraste de Lord Voldemort... y desde que estas feliz ahora con tus padres.   Aún sigo pensando que el lazo espiritual que nos une jamás podrá romperlo nadie... y si nuestro destino fue estar juntos en nuestras diferentes vidas, tengo la seguridad de que en nuestra próxima reencarnación estaremos juntos Harry... porque te amo desde que tengo memoria... porque nuestro amor va más allá de lo terrenal... es algo creado en el mismísimo cielo.   Ahora te fuiste... y yo tengo que seguir adelante, viviendo este terrible padecer... viviendo sin ti... Te amo tanto... Y no sabes cuanto te extraño Harry... me haces mucha falta amor... quisiera estar a tu lado...

Ginny siguió llorando toda la tarde sin poderse contener.   La pérdida del amor de su vida había sido la experiencia que la había dejado marcada para siempre.  La noche llegó acompañada de la constante lluvia.   El cansancio clásico del sufrimiento venció ala menor de los Weasley y se recostó a dormir un rato.

Una hora antes de la media noche, Ginny abrió los ojos de nuevo movida por un instinto.    Ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando vió lo que tenía frente a ella.  Un chico un año más grande que ella, de tez blanca. La clásica cabellera rebelde, los ojos verde esmeralda más hermosos del mundo mágico... y la cálida sonrisa que siempre lo había caracterizado

- ¿Ha... Harry?

- Hola mi dulce amor – sonrió el chico

- ¿Qué está...

- Shhhh!!! Mi querida niña – interrumpió Harry – no querrás romper la magia de este encuentro.  Déjame hablarte desde el fondo de mi corazón.   Nuestro destino es estar juntos en todas las épocas  y en todos los momentos.   Escuché tu súplica... y vengo a decirte que yo también te he extrañado... y que te sigo amando tanto como la primera vez que te vi en Stonehenge hace más de mil años... Nuestra historia no tiene final Gin... Somos uno... y nuestros espíritus reclaman esa unión.

Harry se acercó a la chica que seguía sentada en la cama de su habitación.   La sonrisa de Harry era tan tierna, tan llena de paz y de amor que Ginny no pudo resistirse.   Harry le acarició la mejilla y se acercó a ella.   Poco a poco sus labios rozaron los labios de la pelirroja que temblaba de la emoción de sentir de nuevo las cálidas caricias de Harry.   Ginny cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar...

A la mañana siguiente, un grito aterrador se escuchó por todo el edificio.   Minutos después, oficiales de la policía de Londres examinaban con cuidado cada rincón del departamento de la Pelirroja.   Un detective miraba en la habitación de Ginny mientras otro más le hacía las preguntas de rigor a la señora que hacía la limpieza del departamento de Ginny.

Un joven policía se acercó hasta el detective de la habitación de Ginny.   

- No hemos encontrado nada sospechoso señor

- Esto es muy extraño – dijo el detective – es difícil creer que haya sido natural... además no tiene ningún objeto en el closet.   Es como si hubieran desechado todo, tratando de borrar todas las evidencias posibles de la chica en este mundo... 

- Lo sé señor...

- ¿La señora del aseo sabe algo? 

- No señor.

- Bien será mejor que llamemos al forense...

En menos de 15 minutos al departamento de Ginny llegó una ambulancia del forense.  Con mucho cuidado sacaron el cuerpo de Ginny en una camilla.   Lo subieron a la ambulancia y partieron del lugar.    

El departamento quedó como lo había encontrado la señora del aseo en la mañana.    Solo un policía de guardia estaba en el lugar.   Sentados en la sala, Harry y Ginny sonreían.

- ¿Nos vamos amor? – preguntó Ginny 

Harry sonrió y le dio la mano.    Se miraron a los ojos y el amor se hizo más fuerte entre ellos.   Tomados de la mano y siendo muy felices, Harry y Ginny desaparecieron del departamento, esperando la próxima vida en la que tendrían que reencarnar juntos... como era el destino...

********************

Bueno, ahí la tienen... espero sus opiniones que son muy importantes para mi  ^^

Y lean mis otras historias por favor ^ ^

Muchas gracias por su atención y tiempo para leer este fic

Andy 


End file.
